


Never Been Kissed

by TooManyFanficsYouAss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, High School, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Human Anna, Human Castiel, Humor, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanficsYouAss/pseuds/TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a date with Meg, but never kissed anyone. Castiel is nervous, so Dean wants to help. HS!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, finally! School has been hectic, sorry for not updating quicker!

“You what?!” Dean shouted with a shocked expression on his face. The class fell silent, watching them with curious eyes. Their teacher, Miss Jody, shot them a warning glare.

“Dean!” Castiel whisper shouted back, a blush spreading from his cheeks to his neck. Castiel put his head in his hands, not daring to look at Dean again.

Suddenly he felt a hand landing on his shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting manner. “It’s okay, nothing to be ashamed of. I just thought with a guy like you…” Dean trailed off.

Castiel lifted his head a bit, eyeing Dean, before letting it fall back again. “What do you mean?” Castiel said, muffled by his hands.

“Well, I just thought that you would have kissed someone, I mean you have a great personality and you’re good looking.” Dean replied with confidence.

Castiel just stared at him with a small smirk dancing on his lips. Dean’s confidence now faltered, as he turned a deep scarlet red. 

“I meant that in a non-gay way.” Dean mumbled, suddenly very interested in inspecting the whiteboard with the upcoming homework written in a neat script.

Castiel chuckled and shook his head, he knew Dean was Bisexual. He had told him before they became close friends, so if Castiel wouldn't accept him it won't hurt that much. Of course Castiel accepted him for who he was, he was gay himself. They were both very relieved they could be themselves around each other without being judged, it made their bond even stronger.

Castiel had a crush on Dean since forever and knowing Dean is Bi, made it even worse. Now he knew he had a chance with him, well sort of.  
He was pretty sure Dean only sees him as a friend, just a friend, nothing more and nothing less.

So instead of moping around, he accepted the date Meg asked him on. The date was set on Friday and they would go to the movies together.

The only problem was, he has never kissed anyone. He doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of Meg with his nonexistent kissing skills. So he asked Dean for some tips, instead he got disbelief and shock.

Thank god he could trust Dean to not laugh at him, that would be horrible.

The bell rung and students started packing their backs, getting out of the classroom as fast as possible.

Castiel sat up, grabbed his bag and left with a quick bye to Dean.

He almost sprinted towards his locker, pushing through the sea of people who had formed in the hallways.

He tried to avoid the walking students, but still managed to stumble into some of them.

When Castiel finally made his locker, he stuffed the books he needed in his bag and tried to walk away. He felt two strong hands holding his shoulders back against the lockers and heard a low chuckle he recognized instantly.

"Did you really think you could run away from me?"

Castiel pushed him away and walked to the exit, knowing Dean would follow anyway.

"Are you still coming over?" Castiel asked, watching Dean closely as if he was putting Dean to the test. 

"Yeah of course." Dean smiled, looking over at him with the most beautiful colored eyes Castiel has ever seen.

They were on their way to Castiel's house where they met up weekly doing some homework together. Not that they did that for long, after an hour or so they usually abandoned everything they were doing and watched a movie.

They both walked to Dean's baby.

Well, actually his car, but Dean liked to call the car baby. He loves her to bits and Castiel was lucky he even got to sit in her.

_And that said something._

Dean always picked him up in the morning and brought him home, as Castiel's house was in his route anyways. Most importantly, they did it for the few minutes alone time they had to just be together. Sometimes not even saying anything and sitting there in a comfortable silence, occupied in their thoughts or daydreams who were usually about each other.

Not that they would ever admit that out loud.

Just as all of those times, they were riding together in a peaceful silence. The only sound was Kansas blaring in the background. Classic rock was Dean's favorite music and with the rides they took together, Castiel learned to appreciate it. He even remembered a few songs and quietly hummed along, making Dean grin every time.

"We're here!" Dean exclaimed happily, already getting out of the car.

Dean always enjoyed the presence of the Novak family. Because they were almost every day at each other’s house, the Winchesters and Novak’s became very close, very quickly.

Castiel opened the door of the shiny black ’67 Chevy Impala, walked over to his door and opened the door of his house.

Dean shuffled past him and picked up the small child who jumped on top of him. Dean picked her out of the air and hugged her to his chest. Castiel smiled fondly at the sight, boys and children are the cutest.

Castiel suspected that Anna had a small crush on Dean, but he couldn't blame her, who doesn't have a crush on Dean Winchester.

Anna let herself fall off of Dean and skipped to the kitchen after Castiel’s mom called that it was ready for lunch.

Castiel went over to the kitchen, grabbed them some drinks and a few sandwiches and ran up the stairs.

He didn't bother making his room presentable and fell on his bed, with his legs and arms spread out in a starfish position.

Dean came through the door and laughed at the sight.

“So… A date with Meg huh?” Dean began, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Yeah.”

“Are you ready for it?”

“Dean, the date is Friday. That gives me three days, I’m sure I’ll be ready when the time comes.” Castiel chuckled, now sitting on the bed instead of sprawled on top of it.

“Yeah, I know, but I mean with the kissing stuff, you know.” Dean replied, inspecting his shoes. 

What if Castiel said no? What if he kicked me out of his house? What if it breaks our friendship?

“I don’t know.” Castiel mumbled, his cheeks heating up. “It’s not like I can practice this kind of stuff with someone.”

“I can teach you.” Dean blurted out, regretting it the moment he said it. But the words just flew out of his mouth and he couldn't stop it.

  _Maybe he didn't want to stop it._

“Erm- I don’t know. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Castiel said, his face now looking like a tomato.

“No, I mean, I, it won’t. I’m just helping you.” Dean stuttered, he has never felt more awkward in his life.

“S-sure, I guess.” Castiel gulped. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself, not with Dean. He still needed someone to practice on though, so the date with Meg ends well.

Dean shuffled closer to the bed and eventually sat down, his eyes wandering over Castiel’s face, ending up staring at his lips.

Castiel mindlessly licked his lips, making Dean’s heart beat even faster.

They inched closer, leaning forwards until they were inches away. Castiel hesitated, still nervous about his skill and the fact that his first kiss was his long term crush and best friend.

What if Dean laughed at him? Or what if the kiss made everything awkward between them. He wasn't ready to lose Dean, ever.

Dean noticed the uncertainty in Castiel’s eyes, so he closed his eyes and brought their lips together in a swift move.

Castiel’s worries melted away, as Dean grabbed his hands and put them on his waist. He was happy he could trust Dean with this, he would take care of him.

They parted for air, only for Castiel to launch forward and capture Dean’s lips with his own. 

This kiss was passionate and full of love in contrast against the previous sweet and short one. 

Castiel brought his hands from Dean’s waist and gently placed them on Dean’s face, while Dean tangled his fingers in Castiel’s hair. Dean swept his tongue over Castiel’s bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Castiel opened his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance, which Dean won. Castiel let Dean’s tongue roam around his mouth, exploring every inch, almost as if he was memorizing it for the next time.

They pulled away for air, still letting their foreheads rest against each other.

“Are you sure you have never kissed anyone before?” Dean asked out of breath, still trying to fill his lungs with as much air as possible.

“Yes Dean, I’m sure.” Castiel smirked, knowing that he did something right.

“Well, I think you’re ready for your date with Meg.” Dean bitterly stated with a scowl on his face.

Castiel smiled softly and leaned forward again. “Screw Meg.” He whispered, before yet again crashing his lips into Dean’s.

Later, after many more kisses, he called Meg and canceled the date.

He has other plans with his new boyfriend.


End file.
